The Queen of Everything
by Fading Footprints
Summary: After a year of living in LA, Massie Block is coming back to New York. Now she is mega superstar but in Westchester she is nothing anymore. She was the Queen of Everything. "She knows how it feels to have everything and then lose it all."-Au. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters.**

**this is a story that is based off of the last book and what I think should happen next in their journey.**

**Love,**

**Hay.**

* * *

><p>Her life was going perfect until...<p>

"_Your new hit single is number one on the Billboard Charts."_

"_Honey, your dad got his job back which means we are moving back home." _

"_You have got to be kidding me." _

After two years of being away she is about to be forced back home

"_Mom, dad, you can't do this to me. I have a life here." she said._

"_Honey, this isn't about you. This is about your father getting his dream job back." her mother said._

"_That is not the real reason and you know It." she said confident. _

She knows she is moving because of her new 'party girl' image

"_Massie, we really love your voice but we need you to spice it up a bit." her manager said._

_She has learned that in Hollywood it is all just business and no one wants to be your true friend_

"_Well what do you want me to do?" she asked. _

"_We want you to become the party girl. However you will need to still be someone that parents want their children to look up to." her manager said._

She knew that wasn't the real her

"_Today the world was shocked by the behavior that the new It girl of Hollywood had shown in these pictures of her partying last night." The celebrity news cast show said._

"_I don't know if I was made for this much partying."_

"_It doesn't matter what you want to do because it is about what the people want you to do."_

"_I am beginning to learn that I have no say in my life anymore."_

All she wanted was to be someone again but now she never imagined she would hate the new her

"_Why did I ever let Hollywood change me? I used to be so confident and now I am just your average insecure girl." she said. _

"_You're right about one thing, you will never be the same old Massie Block you were before." he said._

"_I left that old Massie Block behind." she said._

If only her parents had not become poor then her life would have never had changed

"_Massie, look at those LBR's trying to get into our party…how pathetic." Alicia Rivera said to her leader and best friend for life, Massie Jillian Block. _

"_I mean we should feel bad for them but at the same time we shouldn't because they were unfortunate to be born that way." Massie scoffed because she honestly hated the fact that she had live amongst those losers._

She never thought that her friendship with them would have died

"_Look who it is girls, the old queen of Westchester." Dylan Marvil chuckled in her face as she tried to manage her way through the mobs to her first class. _

"_Why are you being so mean to me?" she asked one day after being embarrassed in front of their whole entire grade. She thought that they understood why she had to leave. _

"_You should have known that we would not play nice because your days as queen are long over." Alicia Rivera said rather coldly but she didn't care. Massie had left them and that is a lot worse than them embarrassing her._

She used to be the Queen of Everything

"_She always knows what to wear."_

"_Her hair is always perfect no matter what."_

"_She always dates the hottest guys ever."_

"_She knows how to give out a mean diss."_

"_She knows how to lead with ease."_

"_She knows how to be a good friend."_

"_She knows what it is like to have everything and then lose it all."_

Massie Jillian Block is the Queen of Everything.

Queen of Everything, starring:

**Massie Block: After six months of being in California and tired of being poor, Massie becomes an international superstar. She has sold more hit records than Britney Spears had her first year of being a Pop singer. Everything is about to change when her parents move her back to Westchester because of her new "party girl" image. Now she is going to have to face her friends once again.**

**Claire Lyons: Since Massie had left; she has lost touch with the other former PC members and strictly hangs out with Layne and her new boyfriend Landon Crane. Now that Massie is heading home, how will Claire handle her being back? And how will Massie handle Claire dating her ex?**

**Alicia Rivera: Has now become the co-queen of Westchester along with her new bff Dylan Marvil. The dynamic duo has been an unstoppable force against those fashion mishaps and LBR's that think they are "popular". Now that Massie is back everything is being threatened once again and Alicia doesn't want to end up the loser like last time. **

**Kristen Gregory: Has chosen to stick with soccer and grades rather than her ex-friends ruling the school and making other people's lives miserable. Kristen is content with being a no one special but when Massie comes back something inside Kristen changes. She realizes that she misses the spotlight but more importantly her old friends. **

**Dylan Marvil: After a year free from Massie Block there is nothing that can bring down Dylan's happiness until Massie is bound to return and soon. This time Dylan doesn't know if she wants to forgive or if she wants to just forget Massie Jillian Block altogether. **

**Kemp Hurley: Has seen the chaos that has erupted since Massie Block had left but now he doesn't even want to think about the mayhem that will ensue when she returns. Nothing is worse to Kemp then when girls fight with each other because they forget about the whole male species until after it is over. **

**Derrick Harrington: Is happy with his life from being on the varsity soccer team to being Kristen Gregory's boyfriend. Everything is going all just fine until bam! Massie Block reenters his life. This is the biggest test to see if he truly is happy with Kristen.**

**Cam Fisher: After Massie had left is when his life had turned down the wrong path. He started to get into drugs and alcohol and it was all because Claire and he were done forever. Now that Massie is back, Cam seems to be cleaning up his act and falling head over heels once again this time it isn't for Claire. **

**Josh Hotz: Currently he is involved with his school studies and dating Layne Abeley out of all people. He and Alicia had finally decided to call it quits after she found out that his mother bought his clothes for him and that he really didn't know who the hell Ralph Lauren was. Now that Massie is back, it is threating his new relationship because when Alicia feels as if she is threatened then she turns back to Josh.**

**Chris Plovert: Has watched the love triangles transform in his group of friends but he knows that he doesn't want to date anyone but Dylan Marvil at this moment. Know that Massie is back, Dylan has changed and Chris doesn't like the new her. **

**Landon Crane: Claire's boyfriend…that's about it.**

**Layne Abeley: Josh's girlfriend…that's about it.**

_The harder thing than getting in, is coming back._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters.**

**this is a story that is based off of the last book and what I think should happen next in their journey.**

**Love,**

**Hay.**

* * *

><p>She felt the movement flow through her body as she danced along to the song, "Till the World Ends." by Britney Spears. She never thought that she could maneuver her body like this and she certainly never thought she could pick up the art of dance that easily. Music had become a voice for her when her words had failed her. Music had become her everything.<p>

"Great job everyone, we are done for the day." The choreographer said as he clapped his hands together and dismissed everyone. He is the typical Californian with the long blond locks, blue eyes, and a spray tan. However to her, he is much more. He is her savior. He had found her and unveiled the talent that had been hidden inside of her.

"Baby, you have transformed me into a beautiful swan and without you I would be nothing." She said once everyone had left the studio. They couldn't know about her secret affair with her instructor who is twice her age and married with children and he couldn't know about the other five guys that she is also "casually dating" as well.

Dirty would be the most appropriate word for their affair. It was wrong but it felt so right. Her parents could never find out about this, but at the same time she wanted them to know so they would force her out of the spotlight. She didn't want to be famous; all she wanted to be was Massie Block, the queen bee from Westchester, New York.

"You know that this has to end, I have a family." He told her but she knew that this is him trying to make an excuse for his sinful desires. Massie knows that this would have ruined her in Westchester having an affair with a thirty year old married man, but in California it is a passage way to the popular crowd. No one but her has been brave enough to do such a thing. And that is why she is the Queen of Hollywood.

"Hush baby, I know you want me so don't deny me, or else I will get very angry and you don't want me to be angry." Massie said seductive because she wanted him to ravish her. She wanted him to make her feel that for once she was loved by a man. She wanted him to grant her the satisfaction of being the Queen of his heart.

"No, I am sorry but I won't do this anymore." He said as he turned down her last offer, because this is the end for her. She stomped her foot and ran out of the studio because she needed to get far away from him. She hated the feeling of rejection and now it is creeping on her once again.

"Honey, we have some news for you," Kendra Block said to her daughter as she slammed the front door close. Maybe this isn't the best time for her, Kendra thought as she watched her daughter slump down on the couch. "Your dad got his old job back and we're now moving back to Westchester tonight." Massie looked up at her mother with disbelief.

'How the hell could she have not told me this before?' Massie thought as she stared at her mother and father in shock. They had ruined her life the first time by moving her, from her sanctum to a whole new world and it was because her parents had become poor! Ugh how Massie has learned to loath that stupid little word.

"You are kidding me right?" Massie asked as she hoped that they would have said yes, but her father had shaken his head no. Her parents have seemed to love ruining her life just before it becomes perfect. "My new single has just charted its way to number one of the Billboard Charts and now I have to leave? At my career high in this industry this is straight up bullshit."

"Massie, we know about the affair. We threatened him that we would press charges if he did not end it with you," Her father told her the truth and know it all made sense of why he would deny her. Her parents had found a way to mess in her life and uncover all of her dirty secrets. "Ever since we have moved here, you have become a notorious party girl. If you want any part of a career in Hollywood then you will come home with us so we can work on a new you. We want you to be yourself not this fake piece of trash that everyone steps on." Sometimes the truth hurts but Massie knew that her father was right. She had become a piece of trash and she didn't even care anymore.

"Well we won't leave by tonight because I still have to pack all my belongings that will take more than a few hours." Massie said as she stood up to walk to her room. She didn't even bother mentioning a word about the affair because for her it is over. Her life that she has come to love is now over.

"Honey, we already packed everything and it is already set up at the old house. All we need to do is board on our private jet and fly home." William Block said to Massie when she had opened her door to an already empty room. They knew that Massie would have tried to delay the flight home as long as possible but they don't have time to deal with the sixteen year olds tantrum right now.

As much as Massie had regretted giving in so easily and boarding the plane for a one way ticket to hell, she had stopped caring so long ago. It didn't matter what would happen to her because she had lost all of her feelings. She has become the Ice Queen and she is proud to wear that title. No one can harm her if she doesn't have any feelings.

"Are you excited to see your old friends, honey? I bet you are wondering what all those cute boys that you used to hang out with look like now." Kendra Block said as she tried to break the ice with her daughter. Kendra knows that Massie doesn't like being forced to do anything, but this is the only chance they have of saving their daughter before she is consumed by the darkness.

"No not at all." Massie said brief because she didn't want to think yet alone discuss her former friends. They stopped caring about her so she stopped caring about the world. However no matter how hard she tried, deep down she knew that she would never stop caring about Derrick Luke Harrington.

He is the only one that she has ever loved. He is the only person that makes her feel as if she is truly the Queen of Everything. He is the only that can at the same time make her feel like she is the Queen of Nothing.

_The Clique the only thing harder than getting in, is coming back._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters.**

**this is a story that is loosely based off of the final book because in the real book Massie goes to England and in my version she goes to Cali and what I think should happen next in their journey.**

**Love,**

**Hay.**

* * *

><p>Suffocating. Massie Jillian Block had felt as though she had been suffocating by the time her foot had touched the ground of New York. Never in her wildness dreams would she have imagined she would be coming back to reclaim her title. She had heard the rumors circulating around her former town, rumors such as Dylan Marvil having her own reality TV show that only lasted one season before being canned and rumors such as Kristen becoming a jock, rumors like Claire being happily in love with Cam Fisher and his camera, and the last rumor that she had heard was the one about Alicia Rivera getting her dream come true of becoming the alpha of the school.<p>

"Massie, we know that you need some time to adjust so we thought that it would be easier if you took this time to hang out in Westchester instead of unpacking." Kendra Block had suggested to her every irritated daughter. Massie had whined the whole plane ride to New York about how much this was ruining her life, but the Block's did not care because they know that this is the best thing for Massie.

"Oh yeah that would just be great wouldn't it? Maybe I should call up all my old friends and invite them to swim in the pool and then we could gossip about how much we hate our parents for ruining our lives!" Massie said as she had thrown her favorite Prada bag against the wall. She was pissed off that her mother would ever suggest such a stupid thing.

'Ugh how parents always think that kids are so nice and innocent' Massie thought as she picked up Bean and stomped her way up the stairs to her old bedroom. Nothing had changed except for the fact that the Lyons no longer occupied the guest house and that is what made Massie depressed. Claire had always been there for her when she needed to talk to someone but know Massie only has Bean.

"Bean, I hate thinking about how they will react when I arrive to school tomorrow but all I know is that I need to look hot." Massie said to Bean as she rummaged through her suitcases to find the perfect outfit tomorrow. She had thrown away her California attire the moment her parents had told her that she was moving back to New York because New York style is nothing like anything else.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys are you ready for another awesome school year?" Claire said over-ecstatic that she is finally a sophomore. She still remembered her first day moving from Orlando to Westchester and how frightening it was but in the end she had an awesome year.<p>

"Why are always so happy and awake at seven o'clock in the morning?" Derrick Harrington asked her as he yawned trying to wake himself up for school. A lot has changed with him in the past year ever since Dylan had become a bitch once she was a star of a reality show, he kind of stopped liking girls.

"Because unlike you, I actually wake up at this time everyday instead of sleeping till two o'clock in the afternoon." Claire said proud of the fact she was always a morning person. It really had helped her when she had to get ready for school or had an exam in one of her earlier classes.

"Hey, who's that?" Dylan asked Alicia as she stared down the obviously new girl. Dylan had to give it her though because she had amazing style wearing an purple Ella Moss dress and black Gucci gladiator sandals perfect with purple Channel sunglasses.

Compared to Alicia's low cut red Ralph Lauren strapless dress and her black Prada high heels, Alicia looked like a train wreck next to the new girl. Claire even looked better than Alicia with her blue Ella Moss tank-top and her low rise dark wash True Religion jeans paired with her white Keds. Dylan look average in her Scarlet Lace Top Dress by Alice+Olivia and paired with her Christian Dior black high heels.

"I don't know but she is going down." Alicia seethed as she stared the girl down. 'How dare someone try to take my spotlight' she thought as she mesmerized the girl's movement and how it made her have some serious deja vu.

"Calm down Leesh, it's not she the girl is Massie trying to reclaim her title." Claire said soft trying to soothe the alpha but that only had made Alicia more pissed. 'If Massie Block is back how come no one had heard about it?' Alicia had asked herself trying to make sense of the situation in her head.

"Listen to Claire, Block would never return back to this shit hole when she has the perfect life in Westchester." Derrick said logical and he got many furrowed brows by his friends because he had and most likely always will call Massie, Block. Secretly Derrick has had missed Massie pushing him around and he could tell that he is not the only one.

"Did someone call my name?" The new girl asked as she removed her sunglasses to reveal her sparkling amber eyes. It was indeed the former queen of Westchester and for some reason unknown to the BB and the PC she has returned.

"I knew it was you, once a piece of trash always a piece of trash." Alicia said with pure venom in her voice. She hated Massie Block for ruining her perfectly good fortune like the many times Massie had ruined her life before in the past. And now it is time for Massie to get some of her own medicine.

"Says the girl who's dressed for a night out on the corner." Massie stabbed right back without hesitation. Everyone had known that Massie is the best at handing out comebacks but that didn't stop Alicia.

"Well at least I am not the girl who sleeps with a married man." Alicia said with a chuckle because to her this is the gossip she has always been waiting for. The gossip that could destroy Massie Block forever.

"At least I am not the girl who sleeps with her teachers to get better grades." Massie said without any thought. If Alicia wanted to play low than Massie has no problem of not holding back.

"I can say that my parents have never been poor, but you can't say the same thing can you?" Alicia asked rather harsh. The day she had become alpha was the day she lost all her feelings of being nice or considerate.

"My parents may have had more troubles but they have never had extramarital affairs like yours have," Massie said the honest truth. Her parents may lost their fortune but they never dared to cheat on one another. "I thought that you would understand why I had to leave but I guess not. I only have question for you, why are you being so mean to me? When I was the one who built you." Massie had known the effects of being alpha and how it changes you but she thought she had taught Alicia will enough to never become like that.

"You should have known that we wouldn't have played nice because you days of being queen are long over and you don't have a say in what we do anymore," Alicia said as she walked away from her former friend, but when she looked back she saw that her friends were still gawking over Massie. "Girls, let's go."

"I will be queen again you just wait and see." Massie shouted to Alicia who had walked up to the front doors of the school.

"None of my friends would dare be friends with a loser like you." Alicia barked at Massie as the PC had run up the stairs to follow Alicia.

"Oh really, boys would you mind showing me to my classes?" Massie had asked them sweetly and they nodded their heads yes. "Well it looks like your friends may not be very loyal to you as you once thought." and with that said Massie walked into high school with the Briarwood boys right behind her trail.

They say that high school is the best time of your life because it is full of drama, partying, love, and being reckless. Massie Block is set on making this year her greatest comeback years of the century.

* * *

><p><em> I am shooting for at least five reviews so I will upload the next chapter up faster.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the Clique or any of the Clique characters.**

**this is a story that is loosely based off of the final book because in the real book Massie goes to England and in my version she goes to Cali and what I think should happen next in their journey. this is a fun chapter!**

**Love,**

**Hay.**

* * *

><p>"Well why don't you kids, go out to the spa and catch up with each other." Kendra Block suggested to Massie and her former friends.<p>

Deep down Kendra knows that Massie has really missed her old friends but being stubborn Massie, she would never tell anyone her true feelings. No one has never said that being a parent doesn't have its perk and this would be one of the many.

"Sure, mom that is such a lovely idea. I am very disappointed that I didn't think of that myself." Massie oozed with sarcasm, but she stood up anyway from her seat and motioned for everyone to follow her as she led the way to the barn.

Massie walked along the Briarwood boys and took a mental note to thank her parents for inviting them to dinner instead of leaving her stranded with just the former PC. This night would have felt like it never would end if Massie had to be in a room of her enemies.

"I can't believe that you mom suggested that we should spend some quality time together. She does know that we hate you, right?" Alicia asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the spa.

This may be a very amusing night if she could somehow turn everyone against Massie and have a bash fest on Massie, but that is less than likely.

"Well you know what, how about you girls gossip over here and the boys and I will be all the way over in the hot tub." Massie suggested as she took of her dress to reveal her purple and sliver bikini and headed over to the hot tub.

"Why the hell do you get the hot tub and we don't?" Alicia seethed as she watched the boys jump into the hot tub with Massie.

'How dare they. They are supposed to be my guy friends not hers.' Alicia thought as she gave Josh the death glare but he was too busy staring at Massie's chest to notice Alicia staring at him.

"Because this is my house and I hate you that's why." Massie said bemused with talking to Alicia because she could really care less about Alicia.

"There is a lot of tension in here and I think I know a simple solution to it," Kemp said as he looked at the intense showdown between Massie and Alicia. He knows that they will never go for it but it is worth a try. "You two should kiss and makeup." Massie took her hand and slapped on the back of the head.

'How dare he suggest such a vile thing?' Massie asked herself but the only solution she could come up with is because he is a pervert.

"You know what Kemp, you're right we should kiss and makeup. But that's not all we should do, this party is a little bit boring we need to sex it up a bit and I know just the trick." Massie said as she smirked wickedly and jumped out of the hot tub. 'This 'ought to be fun.' she thought as she planted a small kiss on Alicia's lips.

The boys whistled turned on by the innocent kiss, but what they don't know is that this is just the beginning of the fun. Massie Block is feeling a little dangerous tonight and she is ready to forget the rules and let loose.

"Damn, I thought she would never do that." Josh said as he and the rest of the boys got out of the hot tub to see what else Massie has up her sleeve. Josh has never seen Massie be this sexy before and right now it is turning him on.

"Well we need to find something fun to do since our parents won't be leaving anytime soon. Any ideas of what we could do?" Kristen said practical because every time that their parents had a get together it usually lasted until the next day.

Which means that they will have no choice but to stick with each other until their parents call them to leave.

"Why don't we do a scavenger hunt? Boys versus girls? It will give us a chance to get out of the house and away from the rents." Claire suggested hoping that she wouldn't be laughed at for such a childish suggestion.

"You know what that isn't such a bad idea except we have to have consequences for the losing team. Any suggestions?" Massie asked as she tried to think of the perfect consequence but nothing remotely good was coming to mind.

"The losing team has to be servants to the winning team for a whole entire month." Alicia suggested wickedly because if she won then she could have Josh as her slave for an entire month.

"I like your thinking." Josh smirked as he and the boys huddled together to discuss who would be paired with who when they won. Josh wants Massie, but he knows that everyone will be fighting over Massie.

"It is a great idea but here are some conditions, you cannot force someone to do sexual acts, you cannot have them steal or do anything illegal for you, and you cannot pick your boyfriend or girlfriend as your personal slave." Dylan said as she walked over to the girl's to discuss whom would be with whom.

"Okay now that's go find a scavenger hunt online and then we will get started. We have to be back by midnight and whoever has the most things done on the scavenger hunt then they win." Massie announced as she turned to walk out of the spa and up to her bedroom. Everyone followed her in pursuit to their new adventure together.

"One more thing, you have to take pictures with your phone or camera to show that you actually completed the task." Cam said as he sat down on Massie's couch and waited for the girls to find the perfect scavenger hunt list.

"We have our list now let's go." Derrick pronounced as his girlfriend, Kristen and him both took their separate lists and ran out of the house with their groups.

Sometimes we find fun in the most boring ways and sometimes we put our personal grudges behind to live a little dangerously. However we always have a natural pull towards competition and to be number one in everything we do which makes us human.

* * *

><p><em>Review? I will put up a poll of who you think should win the scavenger hunt, the boys or the girls? Also review and tell me who you want to be paired with as the owners and the slaves i.e. DerrickMassie or Josh is Alicia's servant for a month. It's up to you._


End file.
